


Time For Sleep Request

by AmbieBambi



Series: The Pack Drabbles/One Shots [8]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-29
Updated: 2020-08-29
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:26:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26168611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmbieBambi/pseuds/AmbieBambi
Summary: Your tired, and Steve insists you rest.
Series: The Pack Drabbles/One Shots [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1900297
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	Time For Sleep Request

The Alpha could see the way exhaustion laced through your body like it was taking over. Slowly creeping its way till it made you sigh softly, gripping the counter to hold yourself awake.

Now it was pure will power on your part, and he wasn’t having it. “Come on Little One.” His tone left for no argument, but you whined softly in protest.

“I’m taking you to bed.” He bit your shoulder in a gentle reminder that he was your mate and taking care of you, scooping you into his arms to carry you down the hall.

“But Steve. You. Just. Got. Back.” Emphasizing your words while pressing your nose in his neck, inhaling him deeply, and your Little Wolf immediately calmed down feeling him.

“And I will be right with you when you wake up Little One.” He eased you to a stand, removing clothing. Cupping your face in his hands, he gave a slow possessive kiss. “In case you needed something till tomorrow.” Easing you back, you grabbed his arm. “Where you going?”

“Right here with you.”

Stripping down he was soon with you, folding you into his arms and pulling you into his chest. You rubbed your face against his chest. “Steve?”

“Yes Little One?”

“How Do you think Bucky would feel if I bought him a flea and tick collar?” Came your muttered reply and Steve started shaking a bit in laughter, finally growling out.

“Go to sleep Little One.”

“You cant tell me what to do.” You grumbled as you cuddled in closer.


End file.
